Freedom
by lilcrazygurl
Summary: A mysterious girl appears looking like Rem. Knives doesn't trust her. Can she open his icy heart or will the pain in hers be to great? post series knioc vasmer mil? Rest of the summary inside! Revised
1. Pain

Hi well this is my first fic ever I hope you like it.

And here is the better summary:

It's been three weeks since Vash has returned with his brother Knives. Knives still refuses to trust humans. Vash and Meryl slowly come togather and Milly is expecting a child. A mysterious girl appears out of know where in the town injured and in need of help. Milly decides to take her inand help her. The only thing is tough this girl looks almost excatly like Rem which leads to Vash and Knives to not trusting her.

This story use characters from outlawstar and wolfs rain but the characters are AU

here are the pairings: Vash/Meryl Milly? Knives/OC

_Italics _thoughts

"..." spoken

_" Italic" _telethic conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own trigun or any of the anime characters I use

* * *

_Pain._

His whole body ached with it. It had been three weeks since Vash had shot him. Even though Knives was healing fine, he still felt mild pain all over his body. Knives made a promise to himself that when he got better that he would kill them all.

There was a knock on the door.

Then entered Milly carring a tray of food.She walk over to the night stand a set it down.

"Hello Mr. Knives how are you today?"

As usual Knives answered with silence only speaking when nesscary or to give out insults. Milly then decided to start talking about how much the town is prospering and such things while she fed Knives his lunch. _How I hate her talking and smiles_. Knives was definatly ready for her to leave. When Milly was finished she bid Knives a farewell and left. _Finally_.

Just thenhe felt something weird._ What's this power I'm feeling?_ As soon as it arrived it was gone._ Hm, I'll have to talk to Vash about this later._ As much as Knives hated Vash he wanted to find out what that power washe was feeling, but for nowhe was tired and could barely keep his eyes open.

Knives soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Vash..." 

"Vash..."

"Vash!"

"Huh...oh sorry Meryl."

Just a few minutes ago Vash had felt a stange power and was wondering where it came from. _It couldn't have been Knives._ For thathe was certain, but what was it he felt?

"Gee Mr. Vash you sure were out of it. Are you ok?" Milly inquried, her stomach growing bigger each day.

"Yeah Vash, I agree with Milly. Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong Meryl, I was just wondering what kind of doughnuts I should buy."

_It figures._ Meryl sighed. Meryl didn't know when Vash started calling her by her name, but then again she didn't care. She just took it as a sign that they were getting closer, which made her happy inside. _Maybe he does care._

Meryl sighed again. O_nly time will tell._ She guessed.

* * *

_Pain._

She had always felt pain if wasn't it physical then it was emotional. Right now it was physical, of course she always felt her emotional pain, that kind of pain was always with her. At the moment she was bleeding and in need of help, but the nearest town was a little bit of a walk. The woman sighed. Life was never easy for her. It was just painful and unfair. _Some day I'll be free of all this pain, but __today is not that day so I must move forward._ With that thought, the young woman moved forward heading to the little town she could she ahead, a trail of blood followed her.

_Pain.

* * *

_

Short I know, but it'll get longer as I go on. Well at least I hope it will

I hope you liked it. Please review, I'll update a.s.a.p.

lilcrazygurl


	2. Why

Hi well I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed my first one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

"Where are you going Milly?" Meryl had just asked her partner, who seemed to be going in another direction. 

"I'm going to the store to pick up some more medical supplies for Mr. Knives."

" Well hurry up and come back home, Milly."

"Ok Meryl." And then Milly was off to the store to pick up the medical supplies needed.

Meryl turned to Vash and said, "Lets go home."

Vash only gave her a distant nod and started walking in the direction of their home, his thoughts still on that stange power he felt.

* * *

Knives was currently awake and looking out of the window near his bed, his mind sorting out the possiblties of where that power he felt not to long ago could have come from. 

Then there was a knock on the door, Vash entered soon after.

"What do you want Vash? " asked a cold voice, knowing excatly what his brother wanted seeing as he seeked the same thing.

Vash put up his hands in defense and said "Oh you know, just to have a brother to brother talk. "

"Spare me, I know you came to talk about that strange power you felt an hour ago because I felt it too."

"So what do you think it was?" Vash inqured.

" If I knew I would have said something after it started to appear." Knives answered in impatience, sometimes it surprisedhim how stupid his brother was.

"You don't think it was one of our sisters do you?" Vash asked.

"No, it wasn't them, it was more like a presence that we sensed not really a power."

"Yeah, but what kind of presence?"

"Like I said, if I knew I would have said so earlier." _What a moron._

"I hope it's not dangerous."

"Not likely." Knives smirked. _Maybe this thing could kill __all the humans for me._

"I think that right know we should be on alert, just in case it is. When it's presence appears again we should go after it to see what it is."

Knives just nodded, as he was busy thinking up a plan of how to use this thing to his advantage.

Vash frowned _I really hate __to leave Meryl again, but I must if it's to protect her._ The only good thing that came out of this was that he and his brother were finally agreeing on something._ Maybe I can change him._ This thought gavehim some hope. Vash turned to see his brother deep in thought, so he decided that he should leave. With a sigh Vash headed for the door.

_Why me?_

_Couldn't it be someone else for a change, why does it always have to be me?_

* * *

_Why? Why did this always happen to her?_

She always had bad things happen to her, so she was used to it by now, but she couldn't stop the question from coming to her mind. _Just a little futher and I'll be there soon._ She had been walking for thirty minutes and was just a few feet from entering the town. She felt herself become more dizzy than before, due to the blood lost and heat.

_I hate desert planets._

It didn't really help that she was wearing dark colored clothes. The woman was dressed in a dark blue skirt that went to mid thigh with tight black spandex pants underneth. She had on a black long sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest on over it.The skirt had wide white streaks that went down each thigh and the vest had strange writing on it. On the woman's neck was a black coker with a white gold locket in the form of a heart hanging fron it and on both hips there was a hoster with a gun in them. Underneth the skirt were two daggers attached to each thigh. Inside the woman's vest were all kinds of little bombs.

In short, the woman was loaded with weapons.

The woman was quite beautiful, she had long black hair that went past her back side and piercing dark green eyes, with a beautiful strong face.

_Finally I'm here._

The beautiful woman let out a long sigh.

She had finally reached the town, but now there was the task of finding a doctor, which she currently didn't have the energy to do so she limped to a nearby bench to sit on and rest. People steered clear of the mystrious beauty, she was bleeding all over the bench and that could only mean trouble. So the mystrious woman was left alone to bleed on the bench. Shefell into unconsiousness.

* * *

Milly had just finished buying the last of the medical supplies and was returning home when something on the bench to the side of her caught her attetion.

There on the bench was a woman bleeding heavily.

_I've got to help her! _Milly rushed over to the woman as quickly as a five month old pregnat woman could. She looked in horror at the bleeding woman. Carefully, Milly lifted the injured woman over her shoulders just as Vash had done with Knives.She could only hope that it isn't to late for the poor woman. Quickly, she gathered her newly bought medical supplies and rushed home.

_We're going to need some more supplies.

* * *

_

Yay another chapter completed. This one is kind of short too but don't worry I think the next one will be a little longer well I hope it will

Please review.

Lilcrazygurl


	3. Rem

Thanks for the reviews

Hope-is-forever: Thanks for the review, I know I left alot out, I did it on purpose, just to get people thinking

LostPhantomGirl: I'm so happy you liked it

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my friend hypershadowgirl12!

Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Meryl!" Milly cried out to her best friend. "Meryl come quick! " 

No later than Milly had said her name Meryl had come runnig out of the house to meet her tall friend. Meryl gasped in horror. On Milly's shoulder was a woman, a very injured woman.

"Quick, Milly get her inside and put her in a bed!"

Milly gave a swift nod and ran inside to comply with Meryl's instructions.

_What could have happened __to the poor woman._ Meryl shook this thought from her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about those things, she had to help her first, then she would ask questions.

Vash had heard all the commotion and went down stairs to see what it was about, when he bumped into the small insurence girl. "Woa Meryl, what's the rush? "

"There's an injured woman upstairs." And with that she left Vash to go up stairs and help Milly.

_Injured woman...Oh I should help! _Vash left for upstairs after Meryl.

* * *

Knives had heard movement in the room next to his and slightly wonderd what was going on.

_Stupid spiders, can't be still for a minute, always causing destruction._ Knives heard Vash's thoughts go to Rem._ Honestly, the woman is dead, he really needs to get over it. Hm, but why chose this moment __to think about that bitch?_

Knives decided to ask Vash about it mentally, _'Vash...'

* * *

_

When Vash had entered the room he did not expect to see what he saw. What he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief.

He saw Meryl and Milly clean and bandage all of theyoung woman's injuries. There were quite a few. The mysterious woman had a hole in her left shoulder and a few gashes across her stomach and back.

It wasn't the woman's injuries that had made him go into shock, it was her face.

The woman in bed look excatly like _her_.

Vash couldn't believe it, the woman in bed looked excatly like _her_, the face, the hair, the body, it was all the same,give or take a few minor differences, but she looked that same. _How...Why?_ At the moment Vash couldn't form any logical thoughts, he could only think of one thing.

_Rem._

At this moment the woman in bed decided to awake. Vash gasped as he looked into the dark green eyes of the beautiful young woman. _Those eyes..._ They weren't the same as hers, they were completly different, not only in color, but also in content.

This of course was the time Meryl noticed Vash was in the room and told him to leave, but not before he heard the woman ask "Where am I?"

_Her voice is almost the same also._ Vash noted before he left the room.

* * *

As Vash left the room heheard his brother callout his name

_'Vash.'_

_'Yes, __Knives?' _

_'Why are you thinking about her again Vash?' _

Vash knew who Knives was talking about, no names were needed.

_'I...' _

_'Well?' _

_'There is a woman that Milly brought home in a room next to yours who looks like her.' _

_'You know I destoryed the lastof her relatives, so it's impossible that she's linked to her.' _

_'Yes, but...' _

_'But what? You need to stop kidding yourself and get over it.' _

Vash felt anger spring up in him. '_Shut up, __Knives! It's all your fault that she's dead!'_

With that Vash closed the link between him and his brother.

* * *

"Where am I?" the young woman asked again, but this time got a response.

"Don't worry your safe." A tall blue eyed woman told her in a kind voice. _Safe, I'll never be safe._

"I'm surprised you're awake so fast, after all theblood you lost..." the young woman heardthe short raven haired girl say, but didn't hear the rest of it because she drifted off to sleep.

Merly sighed as the woman drifed off to sleep, she supposed she should tell Vash that the girl would be alright.

_But what was with the look in his eyes?_ Meryl decided she ask about it him later, right now she had to get dinner made.

"Come on Milly, let her rest." Both insurence girls walked out the door to let the woman rest.

* * *

Knives was pissed.

_How dare he cut me off!_

Knives was now more than sure that when he got better and figured out what that strange presence was, he was going to make Vash's life a living hell, worst than before. _Maybe I'll kill that Rem look a like that he was talking about, or maybe that short spider girl that he has feelings for._

Knives shuddured. How his brother could have feelings for one of them was beyond him.

_'Safe I'll never be safe.' _

_What the hell?_ Knives was sure that wasn't part of his thought or Vash's, so were had it came from?

Knives was baffeled.

_Could it have to do with that strange presence I sensed earlier?_ Now off the thought of killing Vash, Knives started to pondered where the voice had come from.

* * *

_Dear mom,_

_As soon as I get better I'm going to find that thing and my team, I can kind of sense them now. I 'm still keeping my promise, I'll always try to keep my promise, no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I don't want to I will, just for you. Even though I have sinned, I will go on in search of freedom, even though I know where it is. I know you can't hear my voice right now, but some day you definatly will._

_I promise.

* * *

_

Another chapter finished. I want to give an extra thanx to my reviewers. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter this one was a little bit longer than the others at least I think. I probably won't update til Wesensday or something.

Bye-bye

Lilcrazygurl


	4. Sins

Hi, I'm back with a new chapter!

Before I get started, I need to add on to the summary, I put in chapter one. I said briefly in chapter one that I will be using different charaters from different animes, but they will be AU. I will use characters from Wolf's Rain and Outlaw star. You really don't have to know these animes to read this story because the characters will have sort of a different personality. I will be using Cheza from Wolf's Rain and Asia and Melfina from Outlaw star. You'll have to wait and see how they fit into the story, but you don't have to worry to much about it because they probably won't come in until the 5th or 6th chapter if not later. I'm not gonna get into detail right now cause at the moment it's not important. Oh, I would like to thank all my reviewers for you excellent reviews, your all awsome.

On to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's not that I don't want to it's just that I don't. My life is so sad VV

* * *

_What happened? _The mysterious woman wondered. 

All of a sudden it all came back to her, how she received her injuries and the people who helped her. But who was that man? He seemed to regonize her._ He can't __have met me before, maybe he thought I was someone else...it doesn't matter, I'll be leaving soon._ At that thought the young woman sat up, which caused her alot of pain. _It's not like I'm not used to feeling pain._ She told herself. As soon as she sat up someone entered the room. It was the tall woman with blue eyes. Now that she was sitting up the mysterious woman could see that the tall blue eyed woman was pregenat. It was the tall woman who broke the silence between the two.

"Oh you're up?" she asked.

The mysterious woman didn't respond.

"You had quite a few injuries, they weren't bad enough to kill you, it was the blood loss that could have got you."

Milly contiued with her speech.

"My name is Milly, I found you on the bench.What's your name?"

The mysterious woman was silent for a moment, but then said "My name is Ayane."

"What a beautiful name!" Milly said, excited that she might have a new friend.

"Are you hungry?" Milly questioned.

Ayane shook her head.

"Ok, well I'll be back later to check on you."

And with that Milly walked out of the door. _Strange woman. I guess I'll stay here a few days and then I'll leave, but for now I'll sleep._ Ayane layed down and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

In the next room Knives was getting out of bed. 

_It's been three weeks so I should be healed enough to walk._ Knives slowly got out of bed and stood on his feet. He felt a light ache go through his body, but it wasn't bad enough to stop him from walking. _In a few more weeks I'll be able to stand without pain._ Knives walked out of his door and to the kitchen to surprise his stupid brother._ I'll go along with his love&peace crap until he trust me, then I'll make my move. _The plan Knives had was still being devopled, but was turning out quite nicely.

Knives walked down the stairs with some diffcultiy. Once at the bottom he headed for the kitchen which he guessed was the direction of where the smell of food was coming from since he never has walked around the house before. He walked into the kitchen to find his brother eating doughnuts and the two spiders making lunch.

Knives smirked when he saw the look of surpise on his brother's face.

Vash was shocked. Never had Vash expected his brother to heal so quickly. _Damn. I had hoped that I would at least make sure he wasn't genocidal before he was up and about._ Vash glanced neverously at the two insurence girls who weren't even aware of Knive's presence.

"Relax dear brother, I'm not going to kill you." _Not yet anyways _

"I don't even have my gun." _You'll pay for taking that away from me_.

Vash did relax somewhat, but not much when he remebered that his brother haspowers that could kill without a lifta finger. Vash gave a slight nod at his brothers words and offerd him a seat which Knives took. It was at this time that the two insurence girls noticed Knives at the table.

"Oh Mr. Knives I'm so happy your up and walking around." Milly exclaimed.

Meryl on the other hand wasn't too happy. _Great we just sentenced mankind to death._

Knives really didn't want to talk to the spiders, but it would become necssery to get his brothers trust.

Milly decided to talk about all of the things that happened that day including the mysterious girl upstairs. Vashwanted to ask about this girl, he was very interested in the mysterious girl since she looked so much like Rem. Milly told him about her wounds and the two times she had woke up, she also told him her name.

"So her name is Ayane?" Vash asked.

"That's what she told me." Milly answered.

Knives really didn't see whatthe big deal was. So what if she looked like Rem, that was no reason to get jumpy. She was just a look alike, she wasn't really related to Rem. Knives had made sure nothing would connect Vash to Rem ever again. _That fool, when will he learn that living in the past is no good for him. _

Knives smirked. _Then again I'm no good for him._

Well if Vash wanted stay in the past and never move forward than what should he care? The more easier he is to kill. Knives decided to go to his room, so he got up and left without so much as a goodbye. He didn't stop when he heard Vash ask "Where are you going Knives?"

He just simply answered "To my room."

* * *

Ayane awoke again. 

This time she was in less pain. It was night. Out of her window she could see two moons occuppy the night sky.

It was beautiful.

_When I finish my job here I'll have to leave this beauty. I'll probably have come back here after I'm finished with my this job because they'll probably make me chart out this place since it has been on the list for a while though nobody has ever checked it out, it might have some value._

Ayane let a sigh slip outof her mouth. _I work way too much, maybe they'll give me a vacation after this._

A vaction sounded nice to Ayane right now, but there was work to be done. _I'll contact **them** in about tomorrow or maybe the day after. My injuries should be almost fully healed in two days, after all the gashes weren't that deep, as a matter of fact the were shallow, it was just the heat and the blood loss that made me weak_.

Why was her life so hard?

She always asked herself questions she knew the answer to, like this one, she knew her life was hard because...

_Because I have sinned, and I will keep on sinning, because...

* * *

_

Knives woke up in the middle of the night hearing the same voice he heard a day ago.

When Knives had woke up for the first time he had made sure to close his mind so not to hear the spiders thoughts, it's not that he cared about their privicy it's that their thoughts were annoying, so it couldn't be one of the spiders, could it? No, of course not. It probably had something to do with that presence he felt a few days ago.

This time it had said _Because I have sinned, and I will keep on sinning, because..._

That didn't make any sense.

_Sinned. Vash had told me once that I had sinned, but I know that I have not because those humans deseved what they got. Vash is the one who has sinned with his betrayal to me. Sinned._

The word rang in his mind.

_I __can't sin because I am superior_. Knives drifted off to sleep with the word sinned still in his mind.

* * *

_Because my sins can never be repentened,I won't even try to repent them. _

_People always search for paradise or heaven never knowing where to look, but they follow their hearts, even though they have sinned, they look for it. I don't look for paradise or heaven, I look for freedom. I know where it is, I know where to look, but I can't get there, I just can't reach it. Is it because of my sins? I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that I can reach it if I stretch high enough. I'm not stretching high enough, but one day I will. I know that one day I will reach it. _

_For now my sins hold me down._

_My sins can't be repented so I won't even try to repent.

* * *

_

Sorry it's short but I had alot to do. I'm also sorry that I didn't update wensday like I said. My teach got carried away with homework and stuff I'll try to update saturday or somin maybe sooner if I'm lucky. Please review, I'd really appreiciate it. I would also like to thank any future reviewers and my old ones. I love ya!

Lilcrazygurl


	5. Who I am

I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Trigun, it's not that I don't want to it's just that I don't.

* * *

The sunlight peaked through from his window. 

Knives didn't feel like getting up, but did anyways.He could smell the breakfast, Meryl and Milly were cooking as he made his way downstairs. _It disgusting having to get nutrition from these insscts._.When Knives got down stairs he saw the insurance girls cooking, while Vash was munching on his beloved doughnuts. _Eat while you can brother. _A small sadistic smile appeared on Knives' face before it was wiped off and replaced with a stoic mask. As Knives took a seat, the rest of the people in the room greeted him with a good morning, to which he just nodded to. _Keep believing that I'm changing_. Suddenlythe strange power from three days ago flared up again. It seemed to be far away, but he felt it none the less.

_'Did you feel that, Vash?' _Knives asked mentally.

_'Yeah I felt it, what do you think could be causing it?'_

_'We've been through this Vash. If I knew then I would have said so a long time ago.' _Knives scowled

_'Well, do you at least have an idea?' _

_'None.' _

_'I think it's best if we investigate this, what do you say?' _

_' I say, yes.' _

_'How about in four days?' _

_'Why so late?'_

_'Time to recover from Meryl's injuries.'_

_'Whatever.' _

Both brothers closed the connection.

_Vash is such an idiot._ Knives was about to dig into the food that Milly had just put in front of him, but stopped when he heard someone come down the stairs. Turning his head, he saw a woman walking toward his direction. _Who the hell is she?_ Knives then recalled that there was a injured woman upstairs and came to the conclusion that this was her.

_She does look like that bitch.

* * *

_

Ayane had awoke to sunlight shining on her face.

_I guess I should get up._ Ayane, with as much grace as she could, pushed herself up into a sitting position and moved her legs to the side of the bed. She then gently stood up. Pain went through her entire body, but she ignored it. She started to walking toward the door. Her body protested such movements, but she kept moving, until she was down stairs. She started toward the direction she smelled food, asuming people would be there. Ayane soon walked into what appeared to be a kitchen. In this kitchen she saw two blond haired men and the women who had cared for her. One of the blond men turned toward her. He had the palest blond hair of the two, and ice blue eyes that could freeze hell over.

She wasn't intimidated.

The second blond man turned around. He had golden blond hair and warm aqua green eyes. Both looked at her with some sort of recognition. _I saw the second man when I was first brought here, but other than that I have never seen these men before. I wonder whythey look like they know me?_ Just as she was about to go further in her thoughts, the second of the blond men spoke.

"You know, you shouldn't be out of bed yet. Your wounds haven't healed entirely yet." He said.

"I know, but they have healed enough for me to walk, besides I've had worst." Ayane answered.

"Well at least sit down and have some breakfast." One of the women said, which she could identify as Milly.

Ayane nodded her head and took a seat next to the first blond man, who really didn't acknowledge her presence, except for when she had first entered the room. The woman she could identify as Meryl placed a plate of food and a glass of juice in front of her. "My name is Vash and this is my brother Knives." Vash motioned toward the other man.

Ayane gave a nod and said, "My name in Ayane."

"It's nice to meet you Ayane." Vash said and gave her a warm smile.

After their little conversation, everyone turned to their food and began to eat. Half way through breakfast Milly and Meryl left for work, leaving Ayane, Vash, and Knives at home. After breakfast Ayane declared she was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Do you need help getting to your room?" a concerned Vash asked.

_She didn't need help getting down here._A disgusted Knives thought. _How could he think of touching such filth? I still tingle from where the spiders touched me when they were changing my bandages. _Ayane declined Vash's offer andlimped back to her room.

"There is something strange about that spider..." Knives said when she left. "Humans don't recover that fast."

"Maybe she's really strong and healthy."

"I doubt it."

"You don't even know what her injuries were."

"I know that she should have been in bed longer by the look of surprise on the female spiders' faces."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, I'm just a little curious."

It was true, Knives didn't care, he just thought it strange for her to up and about so fast. _No matter, she will be dead soon enough when I carry out my plan toannihilate the human race, but for now I will busy myself with this unknown force. _Knives' thoughts were interrupted by Vash.

"Knives?"

"What?"

"What city will we begin our search?"

"I detected the strange force many iles away from here."

"How many iles?"

"What is it with you and the questions? Just shut up and let me think!"

"Ok, but...um...Knives?"

"What?"

"You think this thing is dangerous."

"I'm going to my room."

"But Knives..."

Knives didn't even respond and left to his room.

* * *

Ayane was lying on her bed, gathering her thoughts about what she was going to do in the next few days. 

_Well first things first, I've got to recover from these injuries, that shouldn't take more than two more days. I've also got to contact the girls during this period, maybe tonight. We have to figure out what to do about that damned beast. Then there's those two blond haired men. They seem..._ Ayane couldn't put her finger on it, but they seemed inhuman.

_If they aren't human then what are they? Hm...maybe I should spend a few more than necessary days here to observe them_._ The blue eyed man seems a little dangerous, but nothing I can't handle._

What alsowas strange to Ayane isthe fact thatthey both seemed to recognize her. _I'm sure I haven't met these men in the past, maybe they were..._Ayane trailed off with her thoughts as she began to tire. _I'll have to continue analyzing this later, when I'm more awake._

Ayane barely completed that thought before she fell a sleep.

* * *

Knives continued his thoughts in his room. 

_Idiot. Can't he figure out anything on his own, without asking me? I suppose not. He is very weak when it comes to our powers after all._

Knives let out a small sigh.

_The sooner I get rid of him the better, of course this will be achieved after I find out what that strange force I felt was. Hm...now that I think about it that force I felt was kind of like a plant, but at the same time it wasn't. Could it be another plant? No, that couldn't be it. but then again...

* * *

_

Three women are going through the dessert.

"Damn. It's hot." one of them said, who was apparently leading the group.

"I know, but we must bear it for now." a second woman answered.

"Yeah, yeah." the asumed leader answered

"How long do you think till we find her?" the second one asked.

It was at this time the third woman decided to speak, "Do not worry, it will not be long till she contacts us and we can go in search of our target."

"I hope so." The leader answered. _I really hope so.

* * *

_

'_Who am I really?' _

_That voice again._

It's that same voice he heard last night. Knives still didn't know who it belonged to. He pondered the question and soon found himself asking who he was. _I'm Knives, soon to be destroyer of mankind, superior being._

Even though Knives told him self this he still felt an uneasiness about him.

_It doesn't matter who the real me is because I will create an Eden for me and my sister,free of humans,where no one will question who I am.

* * *

_

_Sometimes I ask who I really am. _

_Who is the real Ayane? _

_I don't know. I feel like I'm lost within myself, trapped within my being. My memories are still intact, I know my past, but I still can't tell people who I am. I'm so lost. My heart has been broken, my soul shattered, and my mind is in pieces. I struggle to find who I really am. Has my true self been lost to my sins_, _or is what I am now my true self? I'm so confused. Maybe when I find freedom, I will find the true me too. _

_I can only hope._

_

* * *

_

And that's the end of another chapter. Yay! I would like to thank all my reviewers. Since it's x-mas break I can only hope that i get more chapters. Sorry for the wait.

Lilcrazygurl


	6. Friends

I'm bbaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkkk! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I just had way too much on my plate, but now it doesn't matter. Hopefully this chapter won't have as many errors as the last few. Thanks for telling me. I'll try to work on that.

On with the story!

**The story has been revised as of 8/3/06**

**I will start to update no later than 8/25/06**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just Ayane.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and three women were walkingthrough the desert sand. One of the three women complained. 

"Ugggggg! It's so hot!" the first woman said.

The other two just shook their heads at her statement.

The second woman spoke up and said "Would you please stop stating the obvious? The more you complain the hotter it gets, besides we'll be there soon."

"I agree, the heat won't get any better if you keep complaining." the third girl said.

"Fine!" the first woman said. "But how soon will we be there?"

"Night fall." the third woman replied.

The first woman moaned.

* * *

Ayane had currently awoken from her nap due to a light tap on her door. 

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Vash." the knocker replied. "I was just wondering if you wanted anything for lunch. "

Ayane had to admit she was a little hungry.

"I would like something light to eat if you don't mind." she replied.

"Ok!" Vash exclaimed, happy to do something for the injured woman. "I'll bring it to you when I'm done."

"No, that's alright I'll get it myself, I need the exercise."

"You sure? "

"Yes."

"Alright, be down in ten minutes."

"Ok."

Vash left to go make lunch.

_What a strange man._ Ayane thought. _He seems so cheerful. I still owe them one for fixing me up and giving me a place to stay for a few days. Yet there's something else about him that's strange, something familiar to me, but then unfamiliar. I guess I'll just have to figure it out._

Ayane felt like taking another nap, but decided against it since she was going to have lunch in ten minutes. Her body still ached quite a bit, but nothing she couldn't handle. The walk down the stairs would besome good exercise for her. _I wonder if the other man will be down eating lunch too._ Ayane already knew that Vash would be down there trying to start a conversation with her, it just seemed like something he would do even if she had only known him for a half of day. _I wonder what he will ask me? I guess I will just have to improvise. I am a class A liar after all. I could spin tales all day. I guess that just comes with the job description.Speaking of jobs I should contact the team again to get an update._

Ayane gave a small huff and started on her small task of getting to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'What are you doing Vash?' _

_'Making lunch for us.' _

_'Is it editable?' _

_'Of course.' _

_'Somehow I don't find that believable.' _

_'You don't have to eat you know.' _

_'Yes, but I need food to get my strength back.' _

_'Then stop complaining!'_

_'When will it be ready?'_

_'Why don't you come down and see?'_

_'Fine.'_

Knives was walking down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. When he arrived he saw Vash making some kind of sandwiches.

_It figures._ Knives, then noticed that Vash had a few too many sandwiches. "Why so many? I know your a glutton, but do you really need to eat that much?" Knives couldn't hide the sneer in his tone.

"It's for Ayane, she'll be coming down in a few more minutes."

"So, now you're playing servant for a human?"

"Hey! She can't take care of herself properly."

"She can sure get down the stairs properly."

"She was feeling better."

"Not good enough to get down the stairs without help. There's just something not right with her."

"Must you have a paranoia with all humans?"

Knives gave a scowl. Just as Vash was going to say something else, Ayane came down the stairs.

"How are you feeling Ayane?" Vash cheerily said.

Knives simple took his seat at the table and promptly ignored her.

"I feel ok." she said.

"That's great to hear. I hope your hungry for sandwiches!"

Ayane gave a weak smile and said "Sure."

Ayane took her seat next to Knives, who refused to acknowledge her yet again. Vash soon placed the sandwiches in front of them. The ate in a semi tensed silence. That was until, Vash broke it.

_So much for peace and quiet._ Ayane thought.

"So Ayane where are you from?"

Ayane couldn't stop the small sigh. _Here we go with the lies. _

"My home is a place very far from here."_ It wasn't exactly a lie._

"Really? Where?"

"Well I don't have a definite place that I live, I tend to travel a lot, you know, see the sights. I do go back to my small home town sometimes though." _And the lies get thicker and thicker._ Ayane thought grimly

Knives gave a loud snort, letting them know that he was actually paying attention to their conversation.

"There's nothing to see on this planet, it's all desert." Knives said with contempt.

"We're all entitled to our own opinions, don't you think? You know what they say, another man's trash is another man's treasure." Vash defended

_Please. Your opinions have always been trash. _Knives thought.

"So, Ayane what are you doing so far from home?" Vash started again.

"Just travelling a little further than usually." came her steady reply.

"That's nice." Vash smiled

_This small talk is making me sick._ Knives didn't know how much more of it he could take. Just as he was about to go and make his way back upstairs to his room, he felt the same power again. It was a strong wave. When Knives looked back to where the power was coming from he saw the woman looking in the same direction as he was.

_Could she have felt it? No, impossible, she's just a human. Then again there is something strange about her... _

Knives turned to look at Vash. Vash gave him a nod of his head to signal him that he felt it too.

* * *

It was time for dinner. 

Milly and Vash had teamed up on Ayane and started asking her a load of questions. It was almost too much for her.

**Almost.**

_Does everyone here ask stupid question or is it just these two?_ Milly was asking Ayane about her favorite color. _Do questions like that matter?_ One of her team members had oncetold her that favorite colors could tell people about other people's personality. _Good thing I don't have a favorite color._

Knives was sitting on the couch brooding. After he had went up stairs, he started to try and pin point exactly where the strange power had came from, sadly he couldn't. It was such a strong wave. _I don't understand how it could hide it's self so sufficiently. _

Knives had to admit that even he couldn't do that. _Doesn't matter, it's not like the humans can sense me._ He thought bitterly. The good news was that he had a good idea where the power was. _It's going to take a lot of traveling to get there, but it'll be worth while._

They were leaving in three days.

Vash had agreed that four was too long. He was going to tell Meryl tonight. _Why do I always have to leave when things start to settle down?_ Just as Vash was going to ask Meryl to take a walk with him there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up, not expecting visitors at this hour.

Milly went to answer the door. In the door way stood three women.

* * *

_What are friends really for? _

_I wish I knew. I'm so distant that I don't even know if I have them. I don't know even if people can accept me for who I am, what I am. I can't even accept my self, so how can I expect others to. I'm so confused. These emotions make me feel so weak, yet it's strange how I don't feel them sometimes, how I'm distant and cold. _

_It doesn't matter. _

_Maybe when I find what I've been searching for I can find the answer, or maybe I don't need to find it, maybe I already have it. _

_

* * *

_

Short I know, but I've got Ap homework. I know I keep promising that it'll get longer, which it will, but I just don't know when. I need a burst of creative-ness. Is that a word? Review.

Lilcrazygurl

**The story has been revised as of 8/3/06**

**I will start to up date no later than 8/25/06**


End file.
